Spider-Man: Far From Home/Credits
Full credits for Spider-Man: Far From Home. Logos Opening Coming soon! Closing Directed by Jon Watts Produced by Kevin Feige Amy Pascal Crawl Art Cast coming soon! Second Unit Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Visual Effects Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Digital Artist Leads Jean-Nicolas Costa Sarah de Schot Frederic Fourier Alex Hurst Tobias Keip Edmund Kolloen Andre Metello Oleg Troy Max Vogt Peter Welton Digital Artists Jeremie Abrial Hayley Adams Paul Adams Juan Alonso Asier Aparicio Paul Ashall Tommy Barry Bryan Bartlett Tom Baskaya Kevin Bell Florian Boury Basilisa Canovas Rubio Benjamin Charles Ed Coy Felipe De Lanteuil Stevie Denyer David Elwell Susana Fernández Casco Kiel Figgins Fabrizio Fioretti Ariel Flores Silva Justin Francis-Mcleish Jesus Garrido Guisado Hongfei Geng John Gresko Koenraad Hofmeester Daniel Horne Jack Jenkins Rosie Keane Kemal Kemal Abbie Kennedy Mirang Kim Stefanos Kittakis Ben Langham Anna Le Danois Virgil Manning Tsvetomir Marinov Rafael Martins Tom McCarthy Oliver McCluskey Luca Mignardi Mat Monro Andy Mulligan Daniel O'Shaughnessy Matteo Olivieri-Dancey Sharon Peng Giorgia Pulvirenti Carlota Primo Rebon Andrea Rosa Daniel Ryan David Schott Cameron Smither Petter Steen Theophane Tan Gang Trinh Alexandra Turner Nick van Diem Kynan Voyeaud Mark Wainwright David Welstead-Wood Chris West Kris Whitford Mark Haralabosz Yfantidis Production Support Alexis Agrotis Rebecca Barbour Stefanie Desira Frank Dumont Emma Ellul Kyle Fawcett-Shell Jasmine Finnamore Kaloyan Ganev Christoffer Hulusjo Hannah Rowe Hantong Tang Alessandra Tomassi Charlie Wilson Soundtrack Album on Music "I Will Always Love You" Written by Dolly Parton Performed by Whitney Houston Courtesy of Arista Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "If You're Snappy And You Know It" Written by Mick Giacchino "Stella Stai" Written by Giancarlo Bigazzi and Umberto Tozzi Performed by Umberto Tozzi Courtesy of Sugar SRL "Bongo Cha Cha Cha" Written by Ralf Arnie, Ernst Bader and Werner Müller Performed by Caterina Valente with Werner Müller and his Orchestra Courtesy of Warner Music Germany By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Amore Di Tabacco" Written by Vittorio Buffoli and Vito Pallavicini Performed by Mina Courtesy of Carosello Records - Italy "Slnko" Written by Petrus Schoonhoven, Peter Koelewijn and Peter Brhlovic Performed by Marcela Laiferová "Snad jednou ti dam" Written by Pavel Vrba and Otto Bezloja Performed by The Matadors Courtesy of Supraphon a.s. "Deux Arabesques" Written by Claude Debussy "CRSD" Written by Garrett Marshall Barnes, Kurt Zimmer, Colton Fisher and Jason Rabinowitz Performed by Flipbois Courtesy of The Math Club "The Devil's Wall" Written by Bedrich Smetana Libretto by Elisak Krasnohorska "Moravian Polka" Written by Jaroslav Fuksa and Vladimir Pffefer "Town Called Malice" Written by Paul Weller Performed by The Jam Courtesy of Polydor Ltd. (UK) Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "EuroFlash" Written by Jon Watts Performed by Eugene Thompson "Wat Mout Ik Met Zo'n Man" Traditional Arranged and Performed by Jantina Noorman Courtesy of Smithsonian Folkways Recordings "Back In Black" Written by Brian Johnson, Malcolm Mitchell Young and Angus McKinnon Young Performed by AC/DC Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend" Written by Tommy Ramone, Johnny Ramone, Dee Dee Ramone and Joey Ramone Performed by Ramones Courtesy of Sire Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Vacation" Written by Charlotte Caffey, Kathy Valentine and Jane Wiedlin Performed by The Go-Go's Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "A Message To You, Rudy" Written by Robert Livingstone Thompson Performed by The Specials Courtesy of Blue Raincoat Music Limited © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Special Thanks to With Special Thanks to The production of the film has been supported by Czech Republic through state Fund of Cinematography from the film incentives program. Supported by Prague Film Fund MIBAC: this picture has been produced with the assistance of the Italian Tax Credit provided for by Low 220/216 Visual Effects Produced in Part in Australia With The Assistance of Australian Government Visual Effects Produced in Part in Melbourne, Australia With The Assistance of Film Victoria With The Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit With Financial Support From The Ontario Government Marvel, Spider-Man and all related character names and their distinctive likenesses: TM & © 2019 Marvel Entertainment, LLC and its subsidiaries. All Rights Reserved. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Dedicated with Loves and Thanks to Stan Lee and S. Ditko Category:Credits